Beating Hearts, Baby
by cupcakeee
Summary: Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel. Your beating heart baby, The beating of your heart. OneShot SF


**Note:** Alright. I'm back. And, for those who are not aware of who I am? I'm lé Brittany, or: xobadrhymer03, ect. I'm just under a new alias now. Looking back on everything, it has been almost one entire year since...well, I have either updated or written out a new fan-fiction story. In my opinion, that's almost surreal, considering how many I use to spout out on a regular basis. When looking back on other aspects of this, I also realized something else: my stories were all absolutely horrible. I'm sorry for putting all of you though so much pain, seriously, they were that horrible. The grammar and ideas were so out-there. And, because of this, I've decided to come back and write out another song-fic, one-shot, whatever you would like to call it. To showcase my new style of writing, one that even I am aware of...is much better than my last sort. It's going to be a more simple, light-hearted one-short; rather than my other writings, which were all: supposedly intense and far too melodramatic. Having fun reading, dahlings. 

»»»»••»»»»

It was another one of those days. A day that everyone is bound to come across at one point of their life or another. The sun was shining far too brightly, casting an almost eerie glow through the graying mid-winter clouds. It was that strange sort of seer, something that was bound to give, even the most reluctant, a horrible headache. The air on this early March morning was far too bitter to set out into, bringing a chilled sensation to every certain individual finding themselves brave enough to come in contact with. The newly fallen snow barely made this scenario any better either, in the opinion of our protagonist. She had never been very into this type of weather; it was almost depressing, in her opinion, especially when you were forced to stay inside your humble abode throughout the entire situation.

Summer Hathaway had always seemed to be this way. Even the smallest of things could drive her off of the edge, more than a few had witnessed this too, causing them to believe that she was a complete head-case. This was one thing that had always gotten on her nerves, almost more than the continuous nasty weather. It was almost like a stereotype had been placed upon her over the last few years, and all because she was the manager of a certain rock band. It had always been amazing, being able to participate within such an great band, being one of the most solid driving forces of such a mind-blowing talent. From the very beginning through, even before the band had been developed, Summer had been viewed as this sort of perfectionist. Someone that always had to have everything perfect and just top-notch for herself. In a sense, this was partially true, but there was much more to Summer Amethyst Hathaway. Far much more than this.

This fact begun to become thrown out into the open not very long after the infamous Battle Of The Bands incident. With the help of her new-found friends and band-mates, she was able to show another side of her, a side that had even been hid from her own being. There was much more to this eleven year old girl, and this became more-and-more obvious with each oncoming year; all the way down to where she was now. A eleventh grader, someone who was far too focused on managing the band and prepping for her senior year of high school. Summer was taking more than one thing into hand at a time, even far too much for a perfectionist or multi-tasker to handle, she was actually becoming aware of this too. Maybe that was one reason why she seemed to be so ornery on this March morning; along with the frosty weather. Snow days had always sucked, especially when there was nothing to do but sit around and feel sorry for yourself.

Summer had placed out this certain day perfectly, just like she usually did with every single upcoming day. Only a week or so earlier, her English teacher had assigned her classes to write a five-page essay on one certain topic of their choice. She was been tickled by this idea, considering how much she enjoyed to write, she had even contributed to the School Of Rock lyric archive before, being acclaimed for her work, something that had definitely surprised her. In the midst of everything, including a rather large History semester final, she had been able to write out the entire essay, and on one of her favorite musical groups: The Ramones. What better than to write about something that inspired you so greatly? This was what Summer had thought about the idea: go for it. It was something that her friends would be greatly entertained by anyway. This had been one of the most anticipated events of her week, something as simple as below zero weather and dangerous amounts of snow just had to ruin this for the girl though. It really pissed her off, it truly did. And what exactly had the sixteen year old been reduced to doing? Something that she hadn't done for quite some time: sleeping in. Summer was usually the type of person to get up around six or seven 'o' clock in the morning, whether it was a weekend or weekday, it barely made an difference to her. This had surprised her, along with her best friend: Katie, who had called only moments before her waking up. Actually, she had been the reason why Summer had been ever-so graciously awoken. Her friend had seemed to surprised, considering that she had woken up about two hours earlier. This barely seemed to matter to Summer at the moment though, she was far too angered at the weather. Ha. Being angry at an inanimate object, she would have never seen the day coming, not in a million years.

Now, after awakening, Summer had forced herself to travel into her living room, dropping onto the nearest cushioned objects. She had barely bothered the shower or even brush her hair, though, she had gotten up the strength to brush her own teeth. It seemed completely disgusting if she hadn't. It was almost a funny thing. She had been able to brush her teeth and thrown on a pair of jeans and simple band shirt, but had barely been able to brush her own hair. How hysterical. This was going to be her lazy day, even if she was angry for having to stay home, having to be kept away from her favorite place: school. In the midst of her oncoming laziness, the girl had been able to force herself onto her feet, wandering into her spotless kitchens, grabbing a rather large spoon and carton of Ben And Jerry's Ice Cream. This seemed like the best thing to do: sit around and watch television with a carton of ice cream in hand. What a life, right? Not really.

"**Fuse'm, Fuse'm, Fuse'm...**," she drawled on, almost in a chant-like fashion. For as long as the girl could remember, she had loved the musical channel: Fuse. It was far much better than MTV, in her opinion. Well, actually, there was nothing too great about that channel. It was far too commercial and home to many low-rate, untalented musicians. Alright, that might not have been exactly true, half of them made themselves out to be whores though. This was another thing that had always annoyed Summer, though she was barely wanting to think about this at the moment. She just wanted to watch her music videos and eat that ice cream. It was filled with chucks of brownie and globs of chocolate chip, that was the closest thing to heaven, in her opinion. Who could really blame her for thinking this though, it was a tradition with the School Of Rock: to get together every once-in-awhile, pigging out on Ben And Jerry's, all while watching a few gory horror flicks. That was the greatest way to live out an evening, just having a good time with your closest friends.

And where were those little whores at the moment? Summer couldn't help but wonder this. It was almost difficult not to, especially when watching these music videos, though System Of A Down barely reminded her of their tone of music, that band had always freaked her out anyway. Large eyes, very large eyes, she shuddered just thinking about it. Daron Malakian. He was no Brendon Urie, to say the very least. Oh, no. He could never compare to iher/i Brendon. Summer quickly shook this thought out of her head though, worrying that it would get her worked up, which it did most of the time. She had been obsessed with the band for months now, and all of her friends were completely aware of it. It was like Freddy with his favorite band: AC/DC. She had bugged him about this for the longest time, implying that obsession was unhealthy, look where that had gotten her though. He now had the complete right to do the same for her. Which almost sucked, well, it was far from sucking -- it meant more fun communication with him, something that she had always loved.

Alright, that was another thing that she should not have been thinking about, another thing that seemed to work Summer up at times. If anyone would have been able to read into her thoughts right now, the exact reason for this would have been an obvious one: she was in love with Freddy Jones. Yes, Summer Amethyst Hathaway was head-over-heels for Frederick Michael Jones. It was a sad thing, in her opinion, falling for someone that she had once considering to be one of her greatest enemies. This had been before her fifth grade year but it had to count for something, right? Ugh. Who was she kidding? Even if she would have made him become aware of her...liking, there would be no chance whatsoever. She no chance in hell with him; he was like the epitome of sexiness at their school. No, he was **smexxy** not sexy. He had dated more than a dozen girls over the last few years, hell, at least more than three dozen. All of his relationships barely lasted a few weeks though, if even that, a girl was lucky to be stuck with the teenager for more than seven days. At least, in Summer's opinion, that seemed to be the case.

In the midst of her thoughts, a certain knocking sound made it's way to her ears, something that was far from being welcome at the moment. The clattering seemed to bounce off every side of her head, interrupting her thoughts. Summer's eyes darted in the direction of the doorway, the chocolate brown orbs narrowing into a sharp glare. Who the _hell_ was coming around to ignore her at this time? It was iher/i special time. _Her_ lazy day. Her only day that she would, well, drool over Brendon and have extremely inappropriate thoughts about that once certain blonde drummer! Damn it. That just ruined everything for her right there. But, in a sense, it would have been rude to not answer, to not break out into a yelling spree at her newly found company, whoever that may be. Placing the now half-empty carton of ice cream onto a nearby table, Summer jumped onto her feet, marching toward the doorway. With one swift movement, she jerked upon the door handle, swinging the heavy object open. "**What the hell do you want?**" She grumbled out, an annoyed expression spread across her facial features.

"**What a wonderful greeting**," a familiar voice uttered. The amused tone to the voice was more than enough to give away the certain individual, one that Summer had just made an extremely rude comment toward. Knowing who this person was though, she was completely aware that he wouldn't take it personally, or so she hoped. Lifting her eyes in the direction of her company, she forced a smile upon her lips, one of the fakest someone could ever come across. "**Er. Freddy, hey**," she sighed. "**Sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting someone to come around at this...time of day, especially with the weather,**" she paused. "**What are you doing here?**"

Freddy raised an eyebrow, pressing her shoulder against the nearest object: an ice covered wall. Summer couldn't help but notice the cringing expression playing across his face when meeting with the surface, causing a matching one to meet her own. "**What am _I_ doing here? I thought I would be greeted with a much nicer comment, something like: "_Frederick! How are you?_" or even: "_Have you found a proper medication for the herpes yet?_" But, all that I get? A measly and quite rude, if I would say, greeting,**" he huffed out, his sarcasm being more than slightly obvious to her.

Summer couldn't help but roll her eyes, a small grin appearing. "**Ah, you know moi, always waiting until later moments to get into the more important issues,**" she said. Realizing that it must have been freezing outside, she quickly jumped out of the doorway, motioning for him to come inside. It barely took more than a few moments for the blonde headed teenager to realize what she was meaning, walking into her home, pushing the door shut behind him. He could barely remember how many times he had visited her home, whether it be with their friends or one his own. He had even visited with his family, on more than one occasion, considering how close their families were. Freddy almost laughed, thinking about how those little visits had been before the creation of School Of Rock. Two words? Absolute hell. He had despised Summer with a passion back in those days. It was hilarious, thinking back on their younger years, especially considering how he felt about her now. He loved Summer, and it was barely difficult for his to admit this. It was just, every time that he did? It seemed as if he was either being sarcastic about it or that his love was a brotherly one. Once, it had been nothing more than a friendly kind, nowadays though? It was something far much more, and it was beginning to scare him.

Running a hand through his golden blonde colored hair, Freddy forced his attention upon someone other than his own thoughts, trying to find where Summer had ran off to. It barely took to long to find this out, considering that she was only a few odd meters away from himself,seated comfortably upon a equally comfortable looking couch. He shook his head, a small grin spreading across his lips, wandering toward the couch, dropping into the seat next to her. Throwing his arms behind his neck, his chocolate brown colored eyes traveled toward the television, catching the end of a very familiar music video: "_Saying Sorry_" by Hawthorne Heights. Freddy's eyes traveled back toward Summer, a small chuckle falling from his lips. "**I hate this song,**" he commented. Summer smiled. "**I know you do, that's exactly why I haven't changed it,**" Freddy sighed. She had always been like that with him, well, after their friendship had developed and turned into the strong one it was today. Summer was always kidding with him, only when out of school though, she was barely ever like this when down at their dreaded high school. He had always found it quite annoying when everyone judged Summer solely on his she did in school, on her perfectionist ways and what-not. There was much more to Miss. Hathaway, and he was one of the lucky few who had discovered this over the last six years. She was such a fun-loving person, when the time was right, being more than slightly sarcastic and some-what humorous. Her comments were enough to make him crack up at times, though it was usually the other way around. They just amused each other, it was as simple as that. In the midst of all of this, Freddy had barely noticed what certain video had made it's way upon the television school, the music being accompanied with a high-pitched shriek from his petite company. Something else that caught his attention? The pressure suddenly placed against his upper thigh, one that was sure to have come from Summer's hand, or so he hoped. Urgh. He was pervert, he knew it.

"**Oh...my...God! It's Brendon! Omigosh! Do you see that, Freddy? Do _you _see _that_? Oh my God, Oh my God...oh my God! It's Brendon Urie!**" Summer managed out, through a short amount of breath. "**It's Panic!**" Freddy raised an eyebrow toward the girl, trying to hold back his laughter. This was not the first time that he had become witness to one of her freak-outs. It had happened only a few weeks earlier. There was one large difference when it came to this one though: it was just the two of them. The last time had involved Katie, Zack, Marta, Alicia and Frankie also. They had all wandered over the Zack's house, watching Fuse, as they did not a regular basis, when the certain Panic! At The Disco music video had wandered one. Summer had broken out into a fit of screaming and just...plain fan-girl antics. Freddy found it to be hysterical, he could barely blame her though, he had obsessed over more than just one band in his lifetime. "**Calm down, Sum, seriously,**" he laughed.

Summer turned in his direction, blinking, almost in a confused manner. "**What do you m-...oh, I get it. Ha. I never expected that one,**" she laugh. Even though her laugh might have been the fakest one of the fakest she had ever threw across. "**It's alright, I know the feeling, there's no need to be sorry,**" he grinned. She smiled smugly, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "**Yeah, you're...right,**" she paused. Where was her hand? It wasn't in her lap, she was sure of this, then where in God's name had it traveled off to? Letting her eyes wander around the room quickly, something that just had to be one of her most idiotic actions to date, the sixteen year old finally realized where it was or...who it was one. She gazed down to Freddy's thigh, drawing in a deep breath of air, pulling her hand away quickly. Summer forced herself to look in the opposite direction, trying to force the oncoming crimson shade off of her cheeks.

Freddy's eyes quickly wandered off toward the television once again, whistling along with the current song. That just had to have been...one of his most embarrassing moments to date. It wasn't the fact that she had placed her hand upon his thigh, it was the fact that, well, he hadn't asked her to take it away. That had to make things extremely obvious, something that he was far from wanting to occur at the moment, she couldn't find out about his liking of her. All that would ever occur was her laughing straight in his face, something that would have broken his heart completely. He had never felt this way about someone before. All of his other relationship had been based upon nothing but looks, most of the girls had barely had a personality. With Summer? It was something far much more. She had a personality, a wonderful personality. She could make him laugh and, just, honestly make him think about everything surrounding him, something that was not done by many individuals. And, not to mention, she was gorgeous. The blushing only made her appear to be even cuter, something that had not seemed possible, in his opinion. He was completely aware that she had been trying to push this fact away but she had been too late, he had caught the expression setting across her face.

A certain silence had suddenly set upon them. Other than the newest video brought onto the television: "**Checkmarks**" by The Academy Is..., there was nothing more than the sound of their breathing, something that was already becoming extremely awkward. More to Freddy, than anything else. He was so use to the two of them chattering away, something had to be done about this. His next action had barely been expected, not even by himself, it had been one of those "spur-of-the-moment" type of things. Turning his head in the direction of Summer, he noticed how her attention was merely focused upon the new-found video, the color in her cheeks slowly disintegrating. "**Summer...,**" he said. Her eyes traveled toward his own, the matching colored locking. "**Yes?**" She asked, in an almost shy fashion, something that was extremely strange for her.

Placing a hand upon her cheek, he quickly brought his lips to her own, in a quick yet sensual kiss. He pulled away, his eyes still fixated on her own, noticing the shocked expression that had set across her features. Summer had no idea what was occurring. Why had he just done that? Was he bored or something? Or was he really into her? The second option seemed so far-fetched but, in a sense, she couldn't have cared less. She had just kissed Freddy Jones, someone that she was so in love with at the moment, even more than her dearest Brendon Urie, which was saying a lot. With all of the confidence she could muster up, which didn't take very much at the moment, she let their lips meet once again, in a more passionate kiss.

Freddy was the next one to become surprised; was she just acting in reaction to his latest action or had that kiss actually meant something to her? Either way, there was this strange sensation beginning to take over the area surrounding his heart, something that he had never felt when kissing any other girl. Their short and fast kisses begun to develop into something much more, drifting into a deeper and stronger area. Freddy inches his closer to her own, throwing a leg over her lap, almost straddling her body. Their lips finally broke free from one another's, Freddy's lips wandering down onto her neck, beginning to suck upon her warm skin. Summer had barely been expecting this but let him go on. He finally pulled away from her, pulling her body closer to his own.The feeling rushing throughout his body was an almost amazing one, another thing that he had never come across before, it was almost strange.

Adrenaline was pumping throughout his veins, his heart was beating at a considerably fast pace, causing his breath to quicken. Summer was beginning to breath at a rather rapid pace, something that was becoming evident to Freddy. This was not for any unspecific reason though. She was confused. The sixteen year old had no idea of what was occurring. Yes, she had a logical idea of what was going on, her emotions were so askew though. He had so much experience and her? Zero. She had kissed someone, yes, and she had made-out with one individual. This was it though. And it had come across so sudden, so without warning, this was the reason why she was beginning to freak-out. There was no way she could stop anything too much from occurring now though, not without getting her heart broken in the long-run, it was now a win-lose situation, something that she already despised thinking about.

Freddy had no idea of what thoughts were wandering through his partner's mind at the moment; how could he have? He was far from being a psychic and, at the moment, all that was important? The beating of his heart, the love beginning to build up inside of his, something that he wanted to express to her. Placing a hand upon the side of her body, his bit his lip, drawing her shirt up above her navel. He was barely sure of what to do next: to go on or stop while he was ahead of himself. In the midst of his thoughts, he continued to rise her shirt up, until it was nearly off of her body, causing Summer to become frustrated. Between what was currently occurring and her confusion, she just wanted to get everything over with, pulling her shirt completely off of her body.

Summer drew in a deep breath, beginning to chew upon her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. She knew that this was going to occur, it had hit her right when that first kiss had come across. She was going to break-down and ruin everything, throw away everything that she had wanted for such a long amount of time. These nerves were only shaken more with the roaming of Freddy's hand, meeting with her hips, just above the button of her jeans. With one swift movement, his hand traveled directly to this button undoing the clasp. And, with that, it was the end. Summer couldn't take it anymore.

Everything seemed to cave in on her. All of her emotions, the confusion beginning to take over her, everything. Her eyes filled with tears, spilling out upon her porcelain-like skins, dropping upon shirt of the one person helping to confuse her so greatly. Freddy lifted his eyes toward Summer, as to get a direct answer from her, only to catch the tears beginning to stream from her chocolate brown colored eyes. The color of his skin suddenly seemed to pale about two shades, his eyes holding a mixture of confusion and worriment. Her gulped, pulling himself off of her body, dropping into the cushion next to her. "**Oh My God...,**" he managed out. "**I am so sorry. I just..I'm going to go,**" he stuttered out, jumping to his feet.

In the midst of his comment, Summer had managed to throw her shirt back on, trying to keep from making eye contact with him. She had no idea of what to do now. She was far from wanting him to leave but everything was far too confusing, and even for her own good. The confusion bug was beginning to take over Freddy also; his thoughts beginning to move in at a very rapid pace, causing his mind to almost shut-off on his. With one last nod, he bolted out the doorway, leaving a weeping Summer Hathway alone and confused.

Why did everything always had to turn out so difficultly? Summer Amethyst Hathaway asked herself this, her heart beginning to ache. She had never felt this way before about someone, not even with her dearest Brendon Urie, even though this was such an inanimate relationship, being something that you could not even call that. Who was she kidding though? Everything couldn't all just be sorted out with someone running out the doorway, leaving so many questions to be answered, and this was the only thing that she was completely aware of.

»»»»••»»»»

**Note:** Alright. I lied. There was melodrama in that one, that's a definite. Can you really blame meh though? I'm a lover of it. Now, was if horrible melodrama? If you leave a review, I'd love you forever, and give you extreme kudos. nod 33


End file.
